


Empathy

by reigningqueenofwords



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-04-07
Updated: 2019-04-07
Packaged: 2020-01-06 00:22:16
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,732
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18377102
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/reigningqueenofwords/pseuds/reigningqueenofwords
Summary: Request: Anonymous. Can you do I Winchester Sister!Reader where she’s, like, 13/14 and she becomes and Empath and has to deal with her brothers pain on top of her own. (Maybe set when Dean gets back from Purgatory?) Please & Thank You Xxx





	Empathy

**Author's Note:**

> Request: Anonymous. Can you do I Winchester Sister!Reader where she’s, like, 13/14 and she becomes and Empath and has to deal with her brothers pain on top of her own. (Maybe set when Dean gets back from Purgatory?) Please & Thank You Xxx

Ever since you were little, you were always a bit more attuned to your brothers feelings. It was normal to you, so you never thought you were any different. You were the most caring and sensitive out of the Winchesters, and part of John loved that about you- that you still held onto that despite their life. However, he feared it would get you into trouble one day.

* * *

Sitting with your back to the headboard, you read the book on your tablet in your lap, in your own little world. Knowing there was no way to lug around as many books as you could go through, Sam saved up and surprised you with it for your birthday two months before. You’d hugged him tighter than he thought possible for your young body, making him chuckle.

It was just you and Sam now, as Dean was off in purgatory. You missed your older brother, but there wasn’t anything you could do. At least not as a 14 year old girl who was more into books and fantasy than actually hunting.

Sam had been extra quiet lately, and you’d stopped in a town on your way to the cabin. He had kissed your forehead and said he wanted some fresh air. You didn’t mind. Getting alone time was nice. It left you feeling a bit more recharged, and gave you a chance to read.

You knew that Sam was avoiding talking about her- Amelia. She had been really nice, and you’d liked her. It was refreshing to be able to talk to a woman about things, as opposed to awkwardly talking to Sam about it. One night he shook you awake and the two of you left, and you could feel the pit in your stomach.

* * *

Pulling up to the cabin, you took in how peaceful it looked. Sliding out, you followed Sam towards the wooden door. He had yet to say why you were even there, and every time you’d ask what was going on…he’d change the subject.

You screamed as the door slammed behind you and Sam was tackled. There was no way that you were seeing what you thought that you were seeing- Dean. He pulled out a water bottle and sprayed you both with what you were assuming was holy water, and it was way too cold. “What the- we’re not demons!” Sam looked up at Dean.

Next came the borax, and you were so wanting to change. “Or a leviathan…” You muttered, not liking how your jeans were starting to cling to your legs. In the next moment, he pulled a silver blade across Sam’s arm, his face serious. His green eyes went to you and you backed up a bit. You knew Dean would never hurt you, but the look on his face was kinda scary.

When he took your arm, you closed your eyes and turned your head to the side. You were expecting something just like Sam’s cut. However, he barely nicked you. Cracking an eye, you looked at your arm as he dropped it and side. “Or shifters.” Dean finally spoke. He stood up, moving off Sam. “Alright, my turn. Let’s go.” He motioned to Sam to come run the tests on him.

“I don’t need to. I know it’s you.” He shook his head.

“Damn it, Sammy.” His voice seemed rougher than it had been, but then again…here was Dean. Who was in purgatory. You were trying to wrap your head around that, and his voice was a passing thought. Dean sprayed himself with the holy water, splashed borax on his chest, and since Sam wouldn’t, pulled the silver blade across his forearm. “Alright, let’s do this.”

* * *

Dean had pulled out the box of phones that were no longer in use, putting in an ear bud to listen to them. You were sitting with Sam at the table eating. Most of the afternoon you’d been quiet, curled up in the corner. You felt off, and it was getting to you. The only time you really spoke was when they asked you something. They both let it be, figuring you were off in whatever book you were reading.

Truth was, you were feeling upset, angry, sad, worried, and it was all mixing together. There were other things in there that you couldn’t place. You hoped that it was just your teenage brain adjusting to no longer having Amelia, and to Dean being back.

“Sam Winchester? It’s Kevin Tran.” Hearing Kevin’s voice, you stopped eating. The anger inside you growing, making you feel like you were going to explode. Without a word, you got up and made your way to the bathroom for a hot shower.

As the hot water ran over your head, the overwhelming of disappointment that washed over you nearly knocked you off your feet. “What the hell?” You muttered.

* * *

You were way too young to play FBI with your brothers, so Dean gave you some cash to walk around town a bit. The motel was a block away from the main part of town, and you had seen a couple shops that you wanted to check out.

Walking into a little mom and pop type shop, joy and satisfaction took over, followed by amusement. If this kept up, you’d have to tell them. Keeping secrets from them wasn’t something that you did.

On a rack, you spotted a leather jacket that screamed ‘Dean’. Moving towards it, you took it off the rack and looked it over. It was darker than his old one, and a lot less beat up. You spotted an older gentleman working the counter a few feet from you and walked over. “Excuse me? How much for this jacket?” You asked nicely. It seemed not everything had tags.

He chuckled lightly. “Young lady, I think you’d drown in that.” He smiled, his eyes sparkling with amusement.

You laughed, nodding in agreement. “It’s for my big brother, he just got back from overseas, and I’d like to give him a nice welcome home gift.” You lied.

“Let me see there.” You put the jacket up on the counter and he looked it over. “Can’t see a youngin’ like you having much money.” He pointed out, and he was right. Dean had given you $50, and you’d had $10 in your wallet. After a moment, he smiled. “For you, I’ll let you have it for thirty.”

Your eyebrows went up. “Really?!” You grinned, expecting to use all your money for this jacket.

“Really. My older brother served over seas. This was back when my back wasn’t aching, I could run like the dickens, and our days were spent runnin’ about.” He told you. “I know what it’s like missing them.”

Pulling out your wallet, you handed him the money and took the jacket. “Thank you, sir.” You said kindly. “It means a lot. Have a good day.”

He gave you a small wave. “I’m glad he came home to you.” There was an underlying sadness, and you had a feeling his brother hadn’t.

Walking back out into the sunlight, you looked around, wanting something for Sam, as well. Spotting a used book story, it was a no brainer. You looked both ways before jogging across the street, hopeful that you’d find something perfect for him, too.

* * *

When the boys walked in, Dean chuckled. “Someone’s perky.” He teased, seeing the smile on your face. “What? Did you hear Backstreet Boys are going on tour? Because you can have Sammy take you to that. He’d fit in with all the other fan girls.” Dean chuckled, getting a look from Sam.

“No. Although, we both know you’d go along, too.” You smiled. “I got you guys presents!” Getting off the bed, you moved to where you had put them. Dean’s new jacket was wrapped up in the throw you used when napping in the back of Baby. “Welcome home.” You told him.

While he opened it, you felt his love, his thankfulness, and the need to tear up- but in a good way. It was confusing. He held it up, a grin on his face. “Nice!” He stood up, setting it on the table to take off his suit coat and try it on. He slid his arms in and posed. “Like a glove. It’s perfect. Thanks, kiddo.” Dean pulled you into a hug.

You hugged him back. “You’re welcome.” You smiled. “Alright. Sam next.” You grabbed the brown paper wrapped book from the end of your bed and handed it to him.

His hazel eyes went from you, the the package. Ripping it open, he chuckled. “Grimm’s Fairy Tales.” He laughed, looking up at you. “Thanks. I remember reading these to you back when you were missing your two front teeth.”

“Exactly. I thought some good memories would be nice.” If you were tapping more and more into their emotions, you’d do your best to keep them positive.

* * *

The first time you woke up panicked from a nightmare, you brushed it off. Your heart was pounding, and you were sweating. You told yourself it was natural to have nightmares, it was something that happened to everyone.

As the nights wore on- you kept having them. You got less and less sleep, stuck between not wanting to fall asleep, and jerking awake when you finally did. On top of that, you were feeling everything the boys were.

Finally, you broke. You felt like shit, and you looked like you needed to sleep for a week. “Guys?” You sighed, sitting on the side of the bed. They had been worried, but you told them it was nothing, teenage girl stuff. The perfect way to shut them up.

“What’s wrong?” Sam asked.

You were hit with so much worry- from both of them- you felt like you’d throw up. “I can feel your emotions.” You said quietly. “More than when I was a kid. I can feel your worry, and I want to barf.”

Dean looked sad. “No wonder you look like you haven’t been sleeping.” He ran his hand through his hair. Knowing that his baby sister was having nightmares because of him was like a punch to the gut.

“Yeah. Nightmares. Constantly…” You told him. “I feel like I’m going insane.”

Sam and Dean looked at each other, both at a loss. “We’ll figure this out.” Sam assured you. “Whatever it takes.”


End file.
